Humans Are Mysterious
by Cezille07
Summary: What are humans, from a Tutor's point of view? Whatever it is, Elena's going to change it.


**Humans are Mysterious**

_Cezille07_

What are humans, from a Tutor's point of view? Whatever it is, Elena's going to change it.

Disclaimer: (You know.)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am a Tutor. Among the Most-High's, if I might add. But you didn't need to know that. See, I had this brief, five day encounter with an exceptional creature, not the usual ones I'd like to watch over (imagine, a High Tutor like me babysitting a young human!). But I didn't refuse the job; I eventually learned a lot from it. The problem with people is that they are afraid of change (they're afraid of monsters too, which is too bad for them).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The First Day. Humans have Pride. 

Her name was Elena. She was with Zick, the first time I met her. That was a long time ago. Today, she was passing by, and out of some mishap her little companion got lost, and so did she. She came to the most magnificent pod of all Bibbur-si, the Tutors' Pod. We weren't delighted with the fact that she was there, that she, a mere human, was asking for our help (after quite some racket she had already cause before, the first one being the fouler!)

We held her in a "living room" sort of space, and she was content with it, only asking for food at times. She didn't seem to be bothered that she was among our kind at all, and even showed enthusiasm at our conversations.

It was my fault: I started the conversation.

"What do you think about Zick?" I asked her, trying not to sound too objective, that afternoon after bringing her a tray of snacks.

"What do you mean?" she replied, serious. "He's my best friend, next to Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"My...imaginary friend."

"Well, not imaginary to us, Elena," I remarked. And she laughed. "A lot of things are--"

"Different?" she finished for me. "I'm all too used to that already. Being with Zick is enough testament to the strange."

"Pardon me, we are not 'strange'! You humans are proud little things, you think you're the best race, don't you?!" I told her, my temper rising. I stood up from my seat, but she remained calm, pensive even.

"Sorry." That was all she said. She was looking at her feet, watching her toes move out of sync, waiting for me to speak again.

"Ms. Elena, I have other things to do. Excuse me," I said, turning to leave.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Tutor!" she cried after me.

I grinned to myself upon closing the door. I didn't know humans had pride. But now I know they also had humility.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Second Day. Humans have Smarts. 

Zick still hadn't come for her; I was wondering whether or not he was a brilliant boy after all. He saved our city but he can't find his best friend. Or, I hesitated, his 'friend' (if she didn't see him as the 'best').

Elena was in a good mood. She helped us with the minor chores as washing dishes (so the child does know something useful).

And then I slipped into her room for another conversation.

"Funny, your 'friend' hasn't found you yet," I said, casually as I could. I threw a cautious glance at her expression. It was true that we were all spectators to their daily lives, because it was our role to watch over them.

"I know. Really funny."

But the way she said it made me feel like a terrible Tutor. I couldn't say anything to change the atmosphere.

But she did. "So, Mr. Tutor, are you going to tell me your name or will I keep on guessing? I think the rhymes you use, they're cute, but the names could get better. You could use American standards."

"Well, I think your names are somehow strange as well. I mean, what kind of name is 'Elena'?"

She sighed. I thought it must be because of her last name. Potato. Funny. "Names label people, but they're not identity," she said, reading me clearly.

I smiled. "Well said." Although, I didn't like the fact that she so easily saw through me. What kind of human was she?

And so I realized that day that humans are not shallow beings. They are a deep well that is difficult to understand.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Third Day. Humans are Fun.

This day, I did not keep her in the room. I let her out, but had a couple of Guard Tutors follow her. I did not want her out of my sight, or at least, out of my control. She was still a human, no matter what.

From what I heard, she did not stop at any one place for longer than ten minutes. She sampled everything. It was clear to me she knew this was not a permanent arrangement. She knew it was temporary, that after this, she would no longer be a guest but another threat to the stability of our government.

So I made to rest for this day, with her out of the pod. I stayed in her room, to see what she had done to it.

And lo! In two days, she transformed a very commonplace little room into something that spoke her personality. I did not know how she did it, less conceive of...of vandalising a Tutor's quarters! But no, it was not to be frowned upon.

The floors were surprisingly shiny and smooth; I assume she found the substance people use as candles, 'wax', was it called? She made it look clean and pleasing to the eyes (I daresay the dirty old floorboards did need a generous fixing, but we never got to it with the other businesses).

And then the walls were scrubbed well. The curtains appeared washed. The bed sheets were neat and folded, the small table was fixed and clean.

How did she do this? I wanted answers! How did she find materials to do her work? How? It was a baffling mystery, which remained unsolved until late in the afternoon.

"Ms. Elena. I demand a few answers from you, and you will give them to me straight." My voice was stern and authoritative--much expected of a monster of my stature.

And she...laughed. "Mr. Tutor, they're called bathroom utilities. I'm ten years old but even I know how to clean around! My mom did teach me to keep the house in order."

"But, where did you get the 'wax', and the other cleaning substances?!"

She gave a nearly impatient look. "If you're not gonna trust me I won't help you."

My temper was rising again. "May I remind you, you were the one who came to us for help! Don't think we don't appreciate your efforts, and what splendid efforts you have put out for the improvement of the room. But this is our pod! We have our way around here."

Elena walked past me into the room she had beautified. It was pretty beyond anything we could have imagined.

"Ms. Elena, forgive me. But there are rules around here," I said, feeling small again. How on Poddum-si did she do that? She made me feel wrong.

Maybe because I was wrong?

"It's okay. Lighten up! Rules are meant to be broken!" she offered. "At least, sometimes," she added.

At least she knew her place. It was very kind of her to understand our side.

So not all humans were as mindless as we first thought. And better yet, they have this daring side, a side that is blind to laws only for one goal: enjoyment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fourth Day. Humans are Unpredictable.

Despite everything new I've learned so far, I still admit that they are unpredictable. One can never foresee what they shall do next. For instance, on the fourth day of Elena's stay with us, I lent her the history books of the greatest cities that existed before the twentieth century, in human terms, or in our terms, half-sun cycles. She was by far the happiest little human being to ever hold the ancient books, but I assume she was more excited to have a peak at the Monster Tamer's Manual.

My colleagues were becoming distracted with having to mind her for a long time now, and were convinced that to send her back to her home, whatever or wherever it was, was the best thing to do. Of course it hit me that we could have done that a long time ago. But my heart cannot take sending this new friend of mine off to find the elevator by herself, though it was highly probable that she may have found her way on her own after all, that we didn't need to keep her in the first place. And yet, you know I seldom grant the term 'friend' to anyone at all. I was determined to spend a few more hours with this interesting specimen of mine.

"Ms. Elena," I said, nearing dusk of the fourth day. "I have something important to speak with you about."

"Everything's serious, Mr. Tutor," she replied, not taking her eyes off the book.

I sighed, and took the only space that was unoccupied by the reference books to sit on. "You must leave soon." I felt a heavy chest prevent me from going on. "My fellow Tutors do not agree with the decision to let you stay."

If this was the way I should end our friendship, I would be damned. I did not want to see her expression.

I had no need to avoid her after all: she was too immersed in reading.

"Ms. Elena, we are having a conversation."

"Thank you, I knew that already," she said above the book.

What was she, deliberately not listening?! "You shall have to leave tomorrow," I finally said, unable to contain myself.

She did not reply.

"Is this alright with you?"

She finally set down the book, but kept a hand to mark the last page she read. "You used to do things without telling us." She smiled. "Fine by me. Mom must be getting worried."

After all my fuss, she was fine with it?! I worry too much, I told myself. Then again, I recalled that she was human, and that I should expect nothing more than the unexpected. They learn fast, they change their minds quickly. And they surprise you with their reactions in inestimable ways.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Last Day. Humans Love. 

I awoke on the fifth day with a dark frame of mind. She was leaving. Not for good, I knew, as there should be countless more times that she should visit us for all the troubles she and Zick get into. But there will never come a time like this again.

I checked her room and she was no longer there. I sadly reached for the note she left me. It read, "Dear Mr. Tutor. Thank you for being kind to me, keeping me here without digesting or slobiverating or doing anything with me. I enjoyed learning the history of Bibbur-si and other cities, and knowing more about Tutors, but I think I'll go look for the elevator myself. My parents might think I ran away, but I won't do that. See you around! Elena."

Thank heavens I can read Arabic text! And my fellow Tutors say the Monster Alphabet is the only way to go. It is best to educate oneself in as many disciplines.

I folded the letter neatly and slipped it into my pocket. Today was going to be another of those mundane days, I thought absently. When will another Elena enter this dreary life of mine? Oh well....

But before I was completely absorbed in the silence of the Tutors' Pod (as was the sad, usual truth), there was suddenly the banging of doors. To my astonishment, it was another human. Not Elena. Rather, he was half a human.

And half a Tamer.

"Ezekiel Zick!" the Guards cried, chasing after him.

"I just need to find Elena! I've been looking for days, I never thought she'd be up here!" he explained, panting. He was a wreck, I observed. Looked like he hadn't eaten or slept in days. Five days, to be precise.

I grinned. I wondered if she made him feel small like she did to me.

"She's not here," I answered. "I am telling the truth. Search the pod. She's not here."

"Where is she then?!" he yelled, "Where's Elena?"

I shrugged, I was halfway done with it, then the main doors burst open again.

"Zick! You're here!" she cried, choking him with her embrace.

It was Elena. She was back? It puzzled me for some moments how she had the sense to come back and know that what she was looking for was here. Then again, she was a human. The surprises never end, do they?

"I'm sorry I didn't come right away; I looked all over Old Mill, then all over Big Burg, but you were nowhere to be found--" Zick was saying, then the girl cut him short.

"Aww, you did? That's sweet! Thank you so much...."

Zick blushed terribly. What strange behaviors humans engage in.

She nearly kissed him. Ugh, they were children! But again, I might end up more surprised than I already am by guessing on and on why they perform these rituals.

I cleared my throat. "So, that's done, I would suggest we restore the peace and order that once ruled this place."

They nodded together. Obvious smiles marking their faces. Mutual, thankful beams.

"Thank you, Most-High Tutor Deputy Deth," Zick said.

Well! I was amazed even this half-human had manners.

However, Elena was annoyed. "You know his name?! I've been asking him for days...."

They went together, chatting furiously about the recent days.

The earlier sadness that washed over me this morning had very much dissipated, thank goodness.

The silence returned, and it hit me how dull the life of a restricted, closed-minded Tutor such as myself is. It is boring! I shall gladly wait for my retirement, but I have about eight more centuries to serve. Ah, when shall a next 'Elena' come to my life again? Or another interesting combination like theirs? If I had a partner in my life--I doubt they actually call their friendship as unique, but Zick's a Tamer, Elena should know that by now. And she knew a lot more than I did, really.

Humans are such a mystery.

**- - THE END - -**


End file.
